Juntos, en el infierno
by xShizu
Summary: Lovino, atormentado por la culpa de su pasado, decide abandonar a la única persona que amó en su miserable vida, a Antonio.


-Lovi, te amo-

Sus labios habían pronunciado aquellas palabras con tanta dulzura mientras embozaba una sonrisa. Su corazón se estremeció tan solo con escucharlas. Era la primera vez que alguien se las decía. Siempre vio a la gente dedicárselas con mucha frecuencia, por lo que pensó que no valían nada en realidad. Eso porque era un simple espectador, ajeno a aquellas escenas. Y ahora, él era el actor principal y no le gustaba nada. Porque todo estaba mal y, por más doloroso que sea, deseaba que esas hermosas palabras nunca hubiesen sido pronunciadas.

No lo miró, no podía y en vedad no quería ver aquellos ojos verdes, que invadirían todo su ser de culpa, una culpa que había soportado desde que se enamoró. Solo se limitó a permanecer callado, en un silencio que solo era interrumpido por los relajantes sonidos de la naturaleza, mientras observaba el pasto como si fuera lo único en el mundo además de él y aquel silencio. Ese pasto tenía un verde profundo e intenso, algo que nadie sabría valorar por ser simplemente pasto, algo tan común, pero que debería ser digno de apreciar. De todas formas, no era el momento para admirar esa belleza incomprendida. Ahora tenía un problema, que comenzó el solito por la manera en la que eligió su camino, dejándose llevar por la avaricia y después por su amor. Grave error. Encima su mente se había vuelto un caos. Un lado de su mente era partidaria a que las medidas que se debían tomar era llorar como nunca, por lo que hiso y por su amor tan mal elegido y el otro a que debía reírse a carcajadas de la vida por sus ironías. Porque Antonio lo amaba ¡A él, la causa de sus penas pasadas! Y estaba claro que era un imbécil absoluto por hacerlo. Quizá en parte no tenía toda la culpa, ya que no sabía lo que realmente paso y no debía saberlo nunca. Nunca.

Lovino aún no sabía que hacer. Tenía un arma en el bolsillo de adentro de su saco… ¿Y si se pegaba un tiro en la cabeza? Esa era una solución rápida… tendría la vida solucionada, pero no era la correcta. La desesperación lo hacía pensar de forma errónea y ya pensaba que había enloquecido. Todo por esas simples palabras. Jamás escuchó de alguien que se pegara un tiro por escucharlas. Siguió mirando el pasto, con el fin de intentar no plasmar ninguna emoción en su cara y que si lo hacía, como miraba para abajo aquel español no lo notara. Para colmo, conociendo la naturaleza de Antonio, le iba a exigir una respuesta inmediata. ¿Por qué no se podía convertir mágicamente en pasto? ¿A qué se debía su nueva obsesión con dicha planta? ¿Acaso era esto el inicio de su locura? No lo sabía, pero estaba totalmente seguro de que si el pasto tuviera cara, se estaría riendo de él. Por esto lo apretó entre sus manos y en cualquier momento lo iba a arrancar por la furia.

A todo esto, Antonio al no ver respuesta alguna, decidió continuar con su confesión.

-Cuando lo perdí todo, sentí como que la llama de mi vida se había apagado y ya no tenía el rojo pasión con el que había ardido una vez. Mis ganas de vivir se hacían cada vez más escasas y un día pensé "¿Podrá ser la muerte, la cura a una vida como la mía, la cual perdió todo y ya no tiene razón ni sueños para seguir?". Y mirá, que para que yo piense todo eso debía estar muy mal. Pero ese día, cuando te chocaste conmigo y me culpaste entre lágrimas de ser el causante de la perdida de tu perfectamente redondo tomatito, me hiciste sonreír, algo que hace mucho no había hecho-. Al concluir miró al más joven y sonrió.

-_Ja, si tan solo supieras_-. Pensó Lovino dejando de apretar a su víctima verde. Se levantó y se fue caminando de forma indiferente mientras se sacaba los restos de pasto de las manos.

-¡Lovi! ¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunto el español, quien no entendía nada.

-…- Se detuvo. Por más que no quisiera, tenía que decir algo. Aunque realmente quería estar a su lado, algo que le había costado aceptar mas no lo admitiría en frente de nadie, no podía ya que la culpa lo lastimaba demasiado. Porque siempre que estaban juntos, recordaba todo y su alma iba siendo consumida por miles de sentimientos atormentadores. Siempre intento mantenerse a su lado, porque lo amaba, pero ya era suficiente. Si se alejaba, tarde o temprano el tiempo lo haría olvidar y sus nuevos pecados iban a ser las pasiones que marcarían su vida llenándola de placer, tal como había disfrutado antes. Empezaría de nuevo su vida y ya no se arrepentiría de nada, excepto de haber malgastado tanto su tiempo en idioteces. También, volvería a retomar su antiguo objetivo, ser la cabeza de la mafia. Por ahora pensar de esa forma le causaba una sensación rara, pero creía que cuando volviera a experimentarlas, volvería a ser el de siempre. Estaba casi seguro, aún las dudas lo atormentaban.

-Lovi, espera, no te vayas…- Antonio seguía insistiendo, llamándolo por aquel nombre que tanto irritaba al otro, pero a la vez que su corazón tanto apreciaba y por eso odiaba que esa cosa bombeadora de sangre se pusiera en su contra.

-Imbécil, es el adiós-. Iba a imponer autoridad ante su corazón, pero este hiso que se empezaran a derramar lágrimas en contra de su voluntad. No quiso voltear para ver el rostro del español por última vez, porque si lo hacía su alma se quebraría y empezaría a dudar si debía abandonarlo.

Antonio, a pesar de no entender casi nada, entendió que el amor de su vida le estaba dando el último adiós, sin explicación alguna. No podía aceptarlo y uno de los lados que nadie conocía de él empezó a tomar poder de su ser. Él no iba a rendirse y dejarlo ir, haría cualquier cosa por tenerlo a su lado para siempre. Y debía encontrar la forma. Fue detrás de Lovino y lo tomó del brazo, dedicándole una mirada algo asesina.

-Explicate-. Le exigió. Lovino lo miró y quedó aterrado al ver aquella expresión en su rostro, era la primera vez que lo veía así.

-Yo…¡Yo te odio! ¡Soltame!- Gritó mientras intentaba de soltarse del agarre sin posibilidad alguna. Antonio lo abrazó con fuerza y le susurró al oído.

-No me importa que digas, yo te amaré por siempre Lovi, lo juro- Lo soltó haciendo que caiga de rodillas al piso. Quedo inmóvil, paralizado del miedo. Y ahora, era Antonio el que se iba.

_Espero poder continuarla lo más pronto posible, tiempo tengo, de lo que carezco es de inspiración para escribir xP_

_Primer título decente que hago en mi vida, me parece que se me ocurrió mientras buscaba una mini roldanita en mi escritorio (no se puede encontrar nada ahí, tiene una pila interminable de cosas xD) que al final estaba en una bolsa… el punto es que me gustó tanto que se lo puse al fanfic xD_

_~Gracias por leer~_


End file.
